User blog:CrashySmashy/My little support, my little support
Share your opinions, point out any doubts of usefullness, of balance , you name it. Thanks for reading all this ;) |health = 80 |attack = 20 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 470 (+90) |mana = 235 (+50) |damage = 50 (+3) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+2%) |range = 120 |armor = 17 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |healthregen = 7.5 (+0.5) |manaregen = 2.9 (+0.35) |speed = 300 |IP = 6300 |RP = 975 }} Background I've been waiting for a new support since Karma came out (not considering Victor a support, even with all the fuss Phreak created in V's spotlight); though I am having fun playing Tardic or Karma, I'd like to see a martyr-like support in the Fields of Justice. My champ's concept leans towards Taric, but I don't think we need another double-aura champ :). I decided he'll be a male , since the only two male support champs who are supports with heals etc,. are Ali and Tardic ( don't tell me about Heim, Sion, and Zilean). Possibly sb. from Void, since then It would really show in his kit. tags: Healer, Fear, CC removal from allies, Shield, Tanky ( but not a tank), caster An AP/tanky support, who benefits from being near his allies, doesn't have almost any farming skills, but compensates with keeping his weakest teammates alive for extended periods of time ( I suppose :) ). In low-elo his main role would be to babysit dat Ashe or MissFortune ( not as awesome as Soraka, but something between Taric and Karma ), but his role can shift into a 'position manager' later on. He can in just a few seconds come to the rescue to his ganked/overcrowded teammate, heal him if necessary and lead him out of his doom. He has nice utility, lacks burst, has only 1 CC applying to enemies ( aoe fear working on champs around him -redirect ->Volibear and minions), but can remove some of the CC applied to an ally (I think an ability to remove ALL CC from SOMEONE would be op (on a still reasonalble cd in a kit, not being an ulti ). He would rather focus on items to get the tankiness, his kit (and it's scalings)should favour buying items giving extra hp, some cdr, to less extend AP, and resistances. Mana will be needed too, but since my recommended itemizing includes even 2 catalysts, I don't think you'll need Frozen Heart every game. Rod of Ages, Rylais Scepter, Spirit Visage, Banshee's Veil, Boots of Swiftness/Ionian's , Frozen Heart, but definetly not Warmogs. Abilities |secondname = Patch Up |secondinfo = (Active): Aaron heals target allied champion. If he targets himself, the spell will be 35% less effective, and it will go on a cooldown shorter by 4 seconds. *'Range:' 750 |secondlevel = |thirdname = War Cry |thirdinfo = (Active): Aaron briefly focuses for 0.4 second, and unleashes Energy with a cry striking nearby enemies with fear. While War Cry is on cooldown, the released Energy surrounds him dealing damage to nearby enemies for 6 seconds. *'Radius of AoE:' 325 *'Cost:' 90 mana |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Sacrifice |ultiinfo = (Active): Aaron creates a barrier over himself and a target ally. After 1.5 second they switch places refreshing the shield on the ally. After switching Aaron and the ally recieve movement speed bonus. *'Range:' 1100 *'Second Shield Duration:' 2 seconds *'Movement Speed Bonus Duration:' 2 seconds *'Movement Speed Bonus:' 35% |ultilevel = }} Trivia and random stuff The 'position manager ' refers to an ability to transport an ally to a place otherwise unavailable to him. Imagine an amumu blocked by a wall, and with a bandage toss on cd. You are in the middle of 3 enemies, and REALLY want Amumu to ulti them, cuz Kog is on his way. You ulti amumu, hes now in the middle, you get back with your dash, possibly healing yourself or waiting for a better time to use it. 2 DoT skills, a heal, and Kog's artillery comming soon. :) W: possible adjustments : since almost every healer has a second buff in teir heal, I'd say our hero needs to give one too :) I can't think of anything new, or suiting the kit,playstyle, character, so the only option is - If the target has skills on cooldown, they're lowered by 1 / 1.25 / 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 sec. Idk how would this work on cd sensitive champs though :/ Nida's pounce, Cass twin fang, Karth's Q etc. Q: possible adjustments - instead of being insta-'Give-dem-Oranges!', it just grants mres and armour, with the bonuses scaling/lvl. If I get any new ideas, I will most likely write them here. Probably skill adjustments Category:Custom champions